Anatomy of a Murder/Transcript
Main Article: ''Anatomy of a Murder David Jones: Hello, <Rank> , I hope you're as excited as I am to check out the latest museum exhitbition! Jones: By the way, have you ever heard of Wilfred Turnscrew? No, well, he's this awesome writer famous for his crime novels... Jones: I've only asked because I've just started reading his latest bestseller, "The Death of Rosie Woolf", and it's such a thrilling murder mystery. Jones: And get this: The story is set right here in Grimsborough and it reminds me an awful lot of our own cases! Jones: I'll tell you more about the book on the way to the museum, and don't worry, I'll keept it spoiler free! --A few hours later, at the Museum-- Jones: Ah, it's great to be out in the open, surrounded by happy families... It's a nice reminder that there aren't just murders going on in this city. Jones: Oh, and look who's here! Margaret Littlewood: Hello, dearies, how nice to see you here! I come by every Saturday to help sell badges to support the museum... and oh my, is that our city's Mayor? Mayor Howard Johnson: Good day, Ma'am, , it's good to see you out supporting your local community. Jones: This exhibition is fascinating, sir! Those shrunken heads, the T-rex skeleton... there's just so much to see! Jones: This gives me a idea: , why don't you use your keen sense of observation to find a list of objects hidden in the museum! Mayor: That's a great idea! I would really enjoy a firsthand demonstration of your abilities that I've heard so much about, ! Chapter One 'Investigate Museum Exhibition. ''' Jones: Congratulations, , you found everything in record time! I've got to say, Mr Mayor, even I can't help but be impressed. Jones: Huh, you're right: that mannequin DOES look like a real person. The face has been deformed, but it still really reminds me of someone... Jones: Oh god, I know who this is: It's Wilfred Turnscrew! , you remember I was just telling you about his book? Jones: Let's send the body off to autopsy for confirmation. And now that the exhibition is a crime scene, we should search it again. Jones: Everybody, please leave the exhibition, it is now being placed under quarantine as part of a murder investigation! Margaret: A murder in our museum?! This can't be happening! Jones: Don't worry, Margaret. We'll make sure it's all over as soon as possible. Jones: Ok, , no more lists, no more games: This time it's just you and your detective skills! Autopsy the Victim's Body. '' Nathan: The neanderthal man you found in the museum is indeed none other than the writer Wilfred Turnscrew. Now prepare yourselves, this is about to get graphic. Nathan: As evidenced by the heavy bruising all over his body, your victim got so badly beaten up that he fell unconscious. Nathan: I know he was unconscious, because there's a slip of the knife when the victim woke up while being cut open. Jones: Wait a second, are you telling us that the victim was taxidermied ALIVE?! Nathan: Sadly, yes. And judging by the fine threading used on your victim, your killer is clearly gifted at sewing. Jones: Huh, couldn't the killer have kept their sewing skills for something more harmless like embroidery? ''Investigate Museum Exhibition. '' Jones: Great job, ! So you think this torn paper could be a vital clue? Why don't you put it back together so that we can find out! Jones: You're right: Since the victim's body was added to the exhibition, it's exhibit label must have been added too! Jones: What's more, there are ink traces on the label, as if something had been written on it... Can you take a closer look? Jones: And... huh, I think Margaret's waving at us to come over. The poor thing still looks agitated. ''Assuage Margaret Littlewood. Margaret: I know you must be busy , but I've heard it's Wilfred Turnscrew who's died how dreadful! Margaret: It's sad but I doubt Wilfred will be missed by the community. He wasn't much liked in the Historical Center, you see. Jones: Really? But he was such a great crime writer! Margaret: Such a great crime writer? Pah, he wrote horrible murder stories. And if that wasn't bad enough, he had to set his his latest in Grimsborough! Margaret: So now all his fans come visit the sights and have turned this wonderful heaven into a zoo! And the brutes pick all my beautiful flowers! Margaret: Oh, but don't get me wrong: I'm so sorry the poor soul met such a grizzly fate... Examine Torn Photo. '' Jones: Great work . So, the torn photo was an advertisement for the exhibition. Hm, the victim's body isn't there, so it must be a recent addition. Jones: We should speak to the curator of the museum, Cornelia Trent, she's the one who put the exhibition up. ''Question the Museum Curator about the Exhibition. Cornelia: Oh my god, this sordid affair is just dreadful! Can you imagine: CHILDREN saw the body!!! I don't know if the museum can ever recover from this. Jones: The faster we resolve the situation, the sooner we can put it behind us m'am. If we understand correctly, you set up the exhibition yourself? Cornelia: Yes, as the museum's curator, I was the last one to install the exhibition... and I mounted the taxidermied animals... Cornelia: ... but I would never taxidermy a human being! The only things I sew back up have been dead for years, often centuries! (After talking to Cornelia) Examine Exhibit Label. '' Jones: Good job, ! So there was something written on this exhibit label. Jones: "For where we are is Hell, and where Hell is, those where we should be". Jones: It's all gibberish to me, of course. Let's see what Alex can make of it. ''Analyze Quote. Alex: So I checked out that quote concealed in the museum exhibit label... and it's a quote from the play "Doctor Faustus". Jones: Okay, but why would the killer even bother writing that quote? Alex: In the play, Dr. Faustus ends up being damned for all eternity, and your victim has been taxidermied right to last for ever: see the connection? Alex: This quote is something only a theater connoisseur could know by heart. And given the theatrical way in which the murder was presented... Alex: ... well, all leaves me no doubt that your killer so happens to love theater! Jones: We've had to catch killers who've had dandruff, wear bandages, use shampoo... but this one takes the cake: a killer who loves theater! Investigate Taxidermy Showroom. '' (Before investigating) Jones: Oh, Wow! Look at all these taxidermied animals! The taxidermist doesn't seem to be here. Jones: Have you noticed that a lot of people in the Historical Centre leave their doors open even when they're not there. Jones: Great idea, : We'll save time by looking around the shop first before the taxidermist comes back. (After investigating) Jones: We searched a shop with taxidermied animals high and low and you pick up.. a fountain pen, ? Jones: Ah, it's because it's gold plated. Hm, you're right: it IS odd for a pen like this to be in a taxidermist shop. Jones: And it looks like there's something engraved on it. If you make out the words, we might have a better idea to who left the pen here. ''Examine Fountain Pen. '' Jones: Way to go, ! So this fountain pen you found in the taxidermy shop belongs to our victim, Wilfred Turnscrew! Jones: This proves that Wilfred was at the taxidermy shop sometime before getting taxidermied... Jones: The taxidermy shop's owner, Mortimer Mutlog, better have an alright alibi or he's in trouble! ''Quiz the taxidermist about the victim visting his shop. Mortimer: I knew the police in Historical Center often investigating missing cats... but missing pens? Jones: We're investigating the murder of Wilfred Turnscrew, and finding his pen in your shop means you better drop the jokes! Mortimer: Wilfred was in my shop to complain about a cat of his that I taxidermied a few years ago. Mortimer: Apparently the cat had started to rot, and Wilfred stormed in here to yell at me. His pen must have fallen out of his pocket then, I suppose. Mortimer: Wilfred hated my work and criticized me every chance he got... Thankfully he'll be forever silent. ''Later on At the Station... '' Jones: I can't get poor Wilfred's taxidermied face out of my head. The murders seem more horrific when they happen in such quaint places, don't they? Jones: Still, this killer has a particularly twisted mind: they put their work on display so that everyone could see it! Nathan: , Jones, I've got news for you two! Jones: Ah, and what news would that be, Nathan? Nathan: I believe I may have found the exact location where your victim was murdered! Chapter Two Nathan: I believe I may have found the exact location where your victim was murdered, ! Nathan: I haven't analyzed it yet, but I found a bug inside the victim's throat: it must have entered shortly after his death. Nathan: Just give me four hours and I'll be able to determine what type of bug it is and where it comes from, thus giving you your murder scene! Jones: We don't have four hours, Nathan... Jones: But what we DO have is an expert in Forensic Entomology. That's right, , I'm looking at you. ''Examine Bug. '' Jones: Congratulations, ! You've successfully determined the bug Nathan gave us is called a Spiritus Raptora! Jones: Since the bug you found inside the victim's throat hadn't been contaminated by the victim's natural deglution reflexes, it means Wilfred was already dead when the bug entered... Jones: And since Wilfred's corpse was placed in the museum, the bug couldn't have come from there. Which can only mean that the bug comes from the murder scene! Jones: According to our database, this bug only lives off a type of plant called Homocidium shrubs. The shrub only grows at the edge of the forest, on undisturbed land. Jones: Looking at the map, there's a disused garden right at the edge of the forest. The perfect place for a murder, don't ya think, ? Ramirez: Hold up a second, : a certain Stanley Turnscrew wants to talk to you about the death of his brother, Wilfred Turnscrew. Jones: Thank you, Ramirez. Well, , what do you want to start with first? ''Hear what Stanley Turnscrew Has to Say about his Brother's Death. '' Jones: I'm sorry for your loss, Mr Turnscrew, I was a great fan of your brother's captivating crime stories. Stanley: Pfff, it's not much of a loss: Wilfred and I never got along. He kept accusing me of making money off of his hard work. Stanley: That's because I organised special tours of the Historical Centre based on his bestseller: the tourists only ever wanted to see where the murders in the book happened! Stanley: I'd love to talk more but the lawyers are waiting for me to collect his death certificate to validate his will. Can you give it to me? Jones: You came here just to collect your brother's death certificate?! (After talking to Stanley) Jones: Huh, Stanley could at least pretend to be grieving. Killing your brother for his fortune, that's a substantial murder motive... Jones: But I agree, , Mortimer is still our strongest suspect, especially as we know he's skilled at sewing... Jones: And you've never been wrong before, so if you think we should return to his taxidermy shop, then let's go! ''Investigate Overgrown Garden. '' (Before investigating) Jones: The bug report gave us clues that this garden was the scene of the murder... Jones: ...And all this dried blood doubly confirms it! There's no doubt about it: Wilfred Turnscrew died here! Jones: You ready to have a look around for more clues, ? (After investigating) Jones: This piece of barcode is stained with blood, which means it either comes from the victim... or the killer! Jones: To find out which one it came from, would you mind using your expert skills to decypher the barcode numbers under all the blood? Jones: And you're right, , this dog's paw print is still fresh: if we used it to to identify which type of dog it belongs to, we might have a chance of finding it's owner! ''Examine Piece of Cardboard. '' Jones: Great job, ! Now let's send this barcode from the murder scene over to the lab so that we can find out what it belongs to and whom! ''Analyze Barcode. '' Alex: I analyzed that barcode left behind at the scene of the murder: turns out it's from the packaging of heartburn medication. Alex: This particular type of medication is only available on prescription, but I can't trace the user with just this barcode you gave me. Alex: However, I asked Nathan to perform a secondary autopsy to check if the victim had consumed any promotility agents-- Jones: Promoto-what-now? Alex: "Promotility Agents", Jones, stands for heartburn medication. Anyway, Nathan confirmed your victim didn't use any... Alex: And as the barcode of the medication was found at the scene of the murder, it can only mean that it's your killer who suffers from heartburn! ''Examine Paw Print. '' Jones: Amazing work, ! I knew you were good at identifying criminals, but I had no idea how ace you were at finding animals! Jones: So the paw print you found in the abandoned garden belongs to a husky! Now all we need to do is find it's owner... Jones: Margaret seems to know everything about the Historical Center, and with enough luck, she might have some cookies -- Jones: --I mean, she might know who the husky belongs to. ''Ask Margaret if she Knows who the Husky Belongs to. '' Jones: Hm, you have a beautiful home, Margaret. We found husky prints on one of our crime scenes, and we were wondering if you knew who the dog's owner is? Margaret: That husky belongs to James Savage. I doubt you've ever seen him before since he lives by himself, deep in the forest and seldom leaves it. Margaret: He spends his days hunting in the forest and hates other people entering it. He even taxidermied crows and stuck them up throughout the trees as warning! Margaret: The last time I saw James was when he came to town especially to watch a theatre performance of Doctor Faustus - and I was more scared of him than the play! Margaret: His only redeeming quality is that he supports the museum... Still, you be careful and Officer Jones, James is a very dangerous man! (After talking to Margaret) Jones: You're right, we did first meet Margaret at the theater during our first case here. She certainly loves theater even though a lady as sweet as her is obviously innocent. Jones: About James, since his husky was at the scene of the murder... it's quite likely James was there too. Jones: And thanks to Margaret, we now know that James sews up taxidermied crows! Jones: , are you ready to meet our number one suspect? Just remember Margaret's warning that he's dangerous! ''Question the Hunter About Being Present on the Murder Scene. '' James: So maybe my dog and I passed through that abandoned garden while hunting, so what? Jones: So a certain Wilfred Turnscrew got savagely murdered there, that's what! James: That man deserved to die a long time ago, ever since he published his trashy novel! James: Because of his book, hundreds of idiots visit the forest and pollute it with their littering! James: Wilfred sold his soul to the devil with his book, and I'm glad he's now paying the price! (After talking to James) Jones: What if James had lived the solitary life of the hunter for so long, that he thinks he can kill anything... and anyone without repercussion? Jones: If that's the case, he's in for a big surprise! Let's keep a close eye on him, ! ''Investigate Trophy Room. '' Jones: Good work, ! So Mortimer has a copy of the play that was quoted on the victim's exhibit label... Interesting. Jones: This means he obviously loves theater... He, he just keeps getting more suspicious by the second! Jones: Let's search through this chest, we might find even more circumstantial evidence! ''Examine Chest. '' Jones: Nicely done, ! So Mortimer's chest contained a failed libel suit court case... Jones: In which Mortimer tried to sue Wilfred Turnscrew by claiming Wilfred used him to create one of the book's fictional characters. Jones: Mortimer was convinced Wilfred based the book's villain, Morg, on him... Wait a second? So Morg is Mortimer?! Jones: I've only reached Chapter Three of the book, but already Morg is one of the worst villains there is. There's this one paragraph where -- Jones: Ahem, I'm sorry, it's just such a great book. Point is, the fact that Morg is based on Mortimer is reason enough to go talk to him again, don't you think? ''Talk to the Taxidermist About his Attempt to Sue the Victim. '' Mortimer: Of course I tried to sue! Wouldn't you if someone wrote a bestselling book in which you were the victim? It's humiliating! Mortimer: In his book, Wilfred turned me into a failed taxidermist who taxidermies people alive. He's obviously nothing like me! Mortimer: The only thing he got right was my fine sewing skills, though of course in real life Wilfred thinks I'm hopeless! Mortimer: So, yes, I tried to sue Wilfred. A lot of money would've helped heal the wound, but the libel suit got turned down. Mortimer: And do you know what Wilfred did? He came round here to mock me! I only wish I had time to go the the museum and mock HIM. (After talking to Mortimer) Jones: Dammit! I can't believe Mortimer so carelessly revealed what Morg does in the book without even giving a spoiler alert! Jones: I hadn't reached that far in the book so I had no idea Morg taxidermies his victims alive... Jones: But what if Mortimer was mad enough to seek a sick revenge by imitating Morg's murders?! ''A Little While Later... '' Jones: , I stayed up all night to finish Wilfred's book, and oh boy, what an ending! Jones: But here's the crazy part: Because of the book, for one I think I've found a way to solve this case! Chapter Three Jones: , I stayed up all night to finish Wilfred's book, and oh boy, what an ending! Jones: But here's the crazy part: Because of the book, for once I think I've found a way to solve this case! Jones: In the book, the villain taxidermies his victims alive, just like what happened to Wilfred! And do you know how they catch the killer? Jones: It's thanks to the museum curator who, on page 198, gives them a vital piece of information about how the victims got tazidermies! Jones: Yes, yes, I know this is real life, ... but still what do we have to lose by talking to Cornelia? Pleease? Jones: And you're right, we should probably finish things up at that abandoned garden before it starts to rain! ''Find Out Whether the Museum Curator Has Any Extra Information. '' Cornelia: Believe me, , if I had any extra more information about this grizzly murder, I'd tell you. Jones: Are you absolutely positive that you didn't notice anything more? Any extra details could help us solve this case... Cornelia: I have nothing. It was just all so unexpected: museums are meant to be a place of calm and respect, not of such savagery! Cornelia: I'm a mess. All this stress is giving me such bad heartburn. It even stopped me from going to see my favourite play! Cornelia: What shocks me most is I've recieved calls from art collectors and museums wanting to buy their victim for their own collections. Can you believe it?! Jones: Well, the killer definetely got the attention they wanted, that's for sure... (After talking to Cornelia) Jones: That's right, , as the museum's curator, Cornelia is naturally gifted at sewing stuffed animals back together. Jones: And I admit it was silly of me trusting a book to solve this case... Jones: But since we're already here, what do you say we search the place? ''Investigate Exhibit Display. '' Jones: Good job, ! Huh, a knife next to where we found our victim's body... what are the odds? Jones: I agree, if you could use your magic to decypher the knife serial number, we might be able to trace it's owner! Jones: And if we trace it's owner, maybe they'll kindly explain to us what this knife was doing on the crime scene! ''Examine Skinning Knife. '' Jones: Great job, ! Now let's send the serial number from the knife you found in the museum over to Alex for him to trace! ''Analyze Knife's Serial Number. '' Alex: So I ran that serial number from the knife you found on the crime scene through the database... Alex: But before I tell you who it belongs to, let me first tell you that Grace checked the knife out and found faint traces of blood on it. Alex: Blood belonging to your victim -- Jones: So this knife is our Murder Weapon? Alex: Yup. And according to that serial number you gave me, this knife belongs to James Savage. Jones: , since the murder weapon belongs to James Savage, this is more than enough to detain him! Let's go get him! ''Detain the Hunter After Finding his Knife in the Museum. '' Jones: James, you're being placed under detention as the chief suspect in the killing of Wilfred Turnscrew! James: That's insane! I'm not your killer! Jones: A skinning knife of yours, the one Wilfred was worried about, suggests otherwise! James: I lost that knife a few days back! Look, I admit that I beat up Wilfred... James: He taunted me, he said he was going to buy out the forest and I just started hitting him... James: He was in bad shape, and I probably should have taken him to the doctor's, but when I left him, he was ALIVE! I didn't kill him! Jones: Well, we've still got twenty-four hours to prove that you did! In the meantime, enjoy your stay in the cell. (After talking to James) Ramirez: James Savage is asking for some heartburn medication: Is it alright if I go give him some? Jones: Even after all this, you're still uncertain he's our killer, ? Jones: Very well, let's keep up the investigation and consider James innocent... till proven guilty. ''Investigate Junk Heap. '' Jones: Good job, ! Look at this shirt you found, it has the owner's initials embroidered on it's pocket: W. T. Jones: You're right, this shirt belonged to Wilfred Turnscrew! The killer must have left it here when they dressed him up for exhibit. Jones: There seems to be some kind of marking on the shirt, but do you think you can recover it so we can see it more clearly? Jones: And about this broken box, would you mind piecing it back together? ''Examine Broken Box. '' Jones: Nicely done, ! So that broken box you piece together from the abandoned garden is in fact a... what is this? Jones: It's a diorama? Oh okay, thanks for the info. To me, it's just mice dressed like people. Jones: The label on it says it's a scene from "Hamlet", and there's even the name of the person who made it: Stanley Turnscrew! Jones: So Stanley dabbles in theater themed taxidermy... and this also proves he was on the scene of the murder! I think it's time we went to talk to him, don't you, ? ''Quiz Stanley About His Presence at the Murder Scene. '' Stanley: Oh, you repaired my precious diorama! Thank you so much, ! Jones: You could thank us by explaining what your diorama was doing in that abandoned garden, which so happens to be where the murder took place! Stanley: I asked my brother to meet me there to propose turning that place into a gift shop themed around his books and my art. Stanley: I make all these beautiful mice dioramas, and I do everything: I even sew their clothes. I know I could sell them for a lot of money. Stanley: But Wilfred disagreed. He mocked me and called me a loser! I lost my temper and threw this diorama at him... but now look who's laughing! (After talking to Stanley) Margaret: Ah, , Officer Jones, I've just baked a fresh batch of cookies! They're still warm! Jones: Thank you, Margaret, but you shouldn't have come all this way just to give us cookies. Margaret: Oh, I didn't come here just to give you cookies. I also came here to give you a quite possibly vital piece of your investigation! Margaret: You see, I often tour the museum with my trusty metal detector. This time round I didn't find much coins, but I did find a sewing needle. Jones: Given that our taxidermied victim got sewed up, it might be of interest to us, so thank you Margaret. Jones: However, this needle is too small with us to do anything with: It's a job for Grace's bionic microscope! Jones: Ha ha, I promis you I'm not giving the job to somebody else just so I can eat cookies, ! ''Examine Shirt. '' Category:Dialogues